Wrath
by nivlac
Summary: The Lone Wanderer, the hero of the Wasteland, had vanished. Where to though? Many people claim to have seen him get sucked up into the sky, but for what reason? He found that out when the aliens captured him a second time. They cut him, injected him, mutilated him, and made him something more... Then he escaped, killing the aliens and landed on the planet of a certain blonde...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there. This is my first Fallout-Naruto crossover. Enjoy. Oh wait, I first must go over a few things…**

 **Michael, if you would?**

" **Fuck off."**

 **Just do it dickweed.**

" **Fine. I'll do your stupid authors note artard."**

 **Good.**

" **There will be no bashing of any kind, that's stupid. No civilian council exile bullshit, no overly overpowered characters, no Gary-stus or Mary-sues, no harems, and CERTAINLY no incest. Naruto is going to be REGULAR Naruto. He's going to dress in fucking orange like he always does, have his stupid moments, and overcome his opponents with sheer willpower, Rasen-whatever's (There's like a million variations!) and bajillions of shadow clones. Oh, and kiddies, people are going to die. A lot. Nivlac has no fuckin' mercy when it comes to character death, especially in a series with such a massive cast of characters. Lemme say it one more time. REGULAR NARUTO."**

 **They aren't gold fish idiot.**

" **No, but the author writing this fic is."**

 **Dick. Anyway, if any of you find any flaws in the story, plot holes, punctuation errors, grammatical errors, etc. Tell me in the reviews, and I'll fix it, or if you want, you could P.M me. Also, if you're with the library of the damned, and this fic is awful, then go ahead, rape my fic if it's bad, I'll read it, laugh, and then get my shit together.**

 **First chapter is short cause it's the prologue.**

The Lone Wanderer only felt pain, and looked to his left. The light was an incredibly bright white; so bright that he felt as if his eyes would burn out. Even so, he did not close his eyes, he didn't know where he was, and the confusion that burned in the back of his brain was turning to frustration, as he struggled against metal restraints.

It was cold, really fuckin' cold, he knew that. He felt himself laying on some kind of cold metal object, probably a table, and the skin contact with it made him shiver.

He heard familiar sounds, a language of one of his most hated enemies, and he found himself looking forward.

"Nya nee Na!" He heard one declare, its annoying voice identifying what it was.

When his eyes adjusted to the bright light, he clenched his teeth in fury as he saw himself back in the same situation as a couple of months earlier. Fucking aliens.

Their green skin was the same shade of puke green as it was before, and the sleek white suits that they wore was the same too. Their oddly shaped skulls and large eyes were begging to be met by his fists, but when he tried to break his restraints, he earned a strike on his right thigh from a shock baton by an alien.

The shock rippled through his body, and one insult came to mind.

"Fuck you!" He yelled.

"Yeah fuck you!" He heard another man yell on the table next to him.

Michael turned his head to see another guy on a cross shaped operating table next to him. Tubes were connected to almost every part of his body, and Michael looked down to his own body to see that the tubes were leading into him as well. His eyes widened then he started screaming, which earned him another strike by the baton.

He looked back over to his neighbor and saw that he wore a ripped open green vest with large pockets on the front of it. His pants were a dark shade of blue, and a small bag was situated on his thigh. The sandals that he wore were the same shade of blue as his pants, and on his forehead, he wore a metal headband with a leaf shaped symbol on the front.

His hands were concealed by some kind of odd device. Each one of his fingers were locked into place by a black metal square. The man tried to move his index finger, and the machine shut on the finger, crushing it flat. The man let out a squeal of pain.

The cloth that was attached to the metal part of the headband was black, and was tied to him like a bandanna. Michael looked back down to the tubes and saw that some kind of blue energy was flowing into him from the man, who began to pale. Soon the flow of blue energy stopped, and Michael felt as if he were going to explode.

"Na *Click* Nay nyeanea." Another alien said, inciting a nod from another.

Michael then looked to his right and saw another man wearing sand colored clothing. He was attached to more tubes that also led into Michael. His mind was racing as to what kind of sick experiment the aliens were pulling. The man's clothing had large sand colored ballistic pauldrons on his shoulders, and he wore a head band with a different symbol on it, this one representing an hour glass.

Michael sat and watched as more of the blue energy was drawn out from his fellow prisoner, and into him. Michael's skin was burning, like white hot fire, and his eyes began to bulge. He tried to concentrate on counting his scars, but the pain was overwhelming, it absorbed all of his thoughts, and he felt drool sliding down his cheeks.

Everything that came after was a blur, more people were brought in, connected to the tubes, and their weird blue energy was drained into him, causing Michael more pain. He remembered being dragged into a room and cut open by the aliens. They hooked several blood filled I.V's into him and drained his own blood out of him at the same time. They cut him more, hooked him up to more machines, and his brain felt as if it were melting. More blue energy flowed into him from his fellow prisoners, though it was much less painful than it used to be.

Time ceased to exist as the same process was repeated over and over again. They cut him, drained him, filled him, and repeated the process over and over again. Was this hell? He had no more energy to fight back, the pain had numbed him in his arms and legs. All he could do was grit his teeth in anger.

He remembered being dragged into a cryogenics lab, to be frozen. They would wake him after an unknown amount of time to experiment on him more. This process lasted eternity for him, and no matter how angry he became, he could do nothing more but grit his teeth.

He heard the other victims talking about things, such as enemy shinobi or demons. All of them would reference events in history that had never happened in his world, and one actually tried talking to him at one point. He asked what village he was from, and what… Era? Was that what happened? Was he frozen for so long that everyone he knew was dead?

All the people who tried talking to him seemed to be from different time periods. He wanted to ask them questions as well, but he couldn't muster up the willpower to even speak.

More time passed, he didn't know how much. Michael woke up on the cross shaped table once more, and looked to his right and left to see two men arguing with each other. One of them had jet black hair that stretched over his ears and equally black eyes. Michael could have sworn that for a moment his iris's turned red…

The other man wore ornate plated red armor. It looked like something Toshiro would wear, like the guy just came out of feudal Japan. His hair was short, and his face was round, making him look more approachable than the black haired man.

He caught a few words about their argument. Something about Uchiha this, and Senju that… Michael didn't care, he just wanted the pain to stop…

He just wanted it to stop…

Then their energy flowed into him as well. Something in him felt like it was destroying itself. Then more were brought in, except now the alien bastards connected the tubes to his skull. They didn't even put him to sleep when they did it.

He felt everything.

That was when memories flooded his mind, memories that didn't belong to him. They were all disjointed and foggy, but he could still understand a few of them. Soaring through tree's, throwing kunai, making hand signs, battling the Uchiha, battling the Senju, graduating the academy, and looking at maps.

Those weren't maps of earth.

Michael cried for the first time in months. Or quite possibly years, decades, centuries, he didn't even know anymore. He just wanted to die at this point. Bring fresh water to the wasteland and this is what you get, a lifetime of pain and suffering as an alien fuckin' guinea pig.

One day they just ripped his left eye out, putting it in a jar of liquid, before they ripped out his other eye, presumably doing the same. They froze him again after that, and when he woke up on the table, his eyes were burning, but he could…

See more. He felt his vision go through the walls on the ship into other rooms on board, and he was able to predict every action that the aliens did before they did it. What the fuck did they do to his eyes? Michael looked down to his arms and his breathing grew heavy as he saw that his right hand was crackling with electricity, while his right hand had a ball of fire in it.

The aliens were fascinated by this, and began typing at their little computers in their unintelligible language. Michael paid them no mind, instead looking back down to his hands. Fire and lightning. What the fuck?

It didn't burn or shock him though, and Michael, for the first time in what felt forever, had his willpower back. He concentrated on the fire, trying to control it, and much to his surprise, it worked. The flames turned into a bright white and rose up his arm and burnt off his metal restraint, Michael sat up immediately. He was about to get to work on his other arm, when an alien swung a shock baton at his head.

It was as if the creature was in slow motion, and Michael simply back handed the alien with his flaming hand. It flew into a white steel wall and dented it, the alien sunk to the ground, dead. Michael didn't care at the moment, he would have time to contemplate later. He ripped out the tubes in his body, ceasing the burning pain, and burnt off his other restraint. His breathing was fast, he had to get out of here. He stood up from the table and fell, falling on all fours.

He stood up again, and two more aliens appeared in the doorway that led out of this hell. Batons crackled with electricity as they charged him. Michael threw the two balls of fire and electricity at each of them, burning one to ash, and electrifying the other.

The Lone Wanderer leaned down and coughed some blood up on the surprisingly clean floor. He wiped his mouth of any remaining crimson, and continued out of the operating room. That's when another alien whacked him in the face with a baton. Michael's face contorted with rage as he smashed the alien's skull in with one punch, sending green brain matter everywhere.

Michael flashed a mad toothy grin, he had almost forgotten the thrill of killing. Time to up the body count and get the hell out of here… there was one thing he had to do first though.

Find his armor.

The Third Hokage enjoyed the night sky. Which is why when he was out star gazing after a long day of paper work, and saw one of the stars that was in the sky since before he was born _fall_ out of the sky, he was only slightly panicked.

Slightly being major really.

A few days after that incident, a summit was called between all the Kages. They all had seen its fall, and they were certain that it was no mere comet. Though two comet like object did seem to detach from it as it fell, and all three landed somewhere on the ocean. A team of Jonin from every nation was sent to investigate both the star and its detachment. There was more focus on the larger celestial body though, Hiruzen had sent some of the best of the best.

Except the Jonin which had Genin teams. The people were already spreading rumors about the fallen star, saying that it's the sign of the end of the world. Funny. If it was really a star like he believed his entire life, then the planet would be destroyed. A star was a big hot ball of gas in space, it can't just fall on a planet.

The people do have their superstitions though.

Hopefully this wasn't something that would prove troublesome. Like Naruto. The boy had just gone on his first escort mission, Kakashi would keep him and the bridge builder safe he hoped.

 **I do hope you liked it, and if you don't leave a review…**

 **I will eat your first born.**

" **Now work on your familiar of zero crossover fuck face! There are like four hundred people waiting for an update on that shit!"**

 **I AM WORKING ON IT!**

 **Sorry, thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back sluts, ready to take my massive author load?**

A fucking ocean. Of all the fuckin' places to crash land, it had to be an ocean! At least the ship he stole didn't burn up in orbit. It was a good thing he pushed enough random buttons on the flight console to keep him kind of aloft. Michael looked out the viewport, seeing the recked saucer sinking lower and lower into the depths of the sea. He kicked at the glass, breaking it, and letting the water flow in. Now he was going to have to dry out all the guns he stole from the ship! He grabbed the massive puke green military backpack he got from the cargo bay on the alien mothership, and swam out into the water. Michael quickly pushed the button on his pip-boy, and the surrounding water was illuminated with its sickly green light.

He didn't really need to have the light on, all he needed to do was swim up, but it made him feel more comftorable. He could feel his armor trying to pull him down along with the sinking spaceship, but he never let it sink him before, and he wouldn't let it sink him now. There wasn't much oxygen he could breathe, his suit didn't come with those fancy oxygen tanks in the back like the t-45d's. This suit was built for a winter environment, not swimming. It did keep most of the water out of his helmet though.

Once he strapped the backpack on, he swam upwards, heading for the dim sunlight that shone through the surface. His arms and legs moved furiously, and Michael could have sworn that something was pushing him to the surface. A thought coursed through his mind as he swam, what if his electricity power thing came on at this moment? He'd be screwed worse than a nail!

For the rest of his ascent, he tried his best to forget that he could fry things. Hell, for his entire life, he'd always wanted to shoot electricity from his hands, and now that he could, he had to be careful. One day he could be taking a bath and just zap, he'd be dead. Then again, it didn't shock him at all when it was coursing along his entire body.

What about the fire thing? That was even more amazing in his mind, now he was his own flamethrower. He could instantly cook his food too, didn't that mean he was also his own oven, or grill? Whatever. Point is, whoever pisses him off will get burnt to cinders, and that gave him a broader range of murder time.

Maybe something would try to kill him when he reached land, then he could brutally murder it. That was considering if he reached any form of land. He didn't know this fucking planet. All he knew was there were human beings here with super powers. Hell, he _got_ his super powers from these guys. Michael still didn't know what all he could do.

As horrible as all that shit was though, it was kind of worth it, he hasn't had such a fun time killing things since he blew up the Enclave's mobile base. That didn't mean he _enjoyed_ getting torn apart and put back together again by aliens. Now he had even more scars on his body that he didn't recognize. A bunch of them were small round marks that covered most of his body. He felt as if his energy was flowing through those areas.

God he hoped that he could find a scientist that could explain this shit to him on this planet.

That was still weird to think about. He knew that aliens existed for sure, but he didn't think that a species of them would look… human. Seriously, they looked just like anyone he would find in the wasteland! Just not as dirty he supposed. Speaking of which, he could really go for cleaning his beard and ear length black hair. It felt dirty as fuck.

Once he broke the surface, he removed his helmet to dump out the water that leaked in. When he put the helmet back on, he tried to put his hands back under the water but…

They wouldn't go beneath the surface. It felt as if he were putting his hands on a wet floor. Michael pushed up, and his jaw dropped when his feet refused to go back under the water either. He shakily stood up, looking down at the ocean beneath him. Michael raised his right foot up and stomped it down on the water, sending ripples across the surface.

His hands and feet felt… really tingly.

Michael hopped up slightly, feeling his feet touch the water like they would solid ground. Was he dreaming or something? He knew that he could set things on fire and electicute shit, but he didn't think that the aliens were going to give him Jesus powers! Speaking of which…

Michael leaned down and touched the water with his index finger, hoping that he could turn some of it to wine. Sadly, it didn't work. Well, maybe it was just the water walking thing he got, that was still fuckin' awesome though. He took a step, then another, then another, walking along the surface like the friggin' messiah himself.

Holy shit.

If he were to do this crap back in the wastes, he would actually live up to his title of Messiah! Hell, he already had a Jesus beard! Too bad it wouldn't be true. He was a mutant, not a biblical figure. Actually, he was a mutant before the aliens did their thing to him. Michael already had bark hard skin and self-fixing limbs, but now he could deep fry anyone who crossed him and could walk on water.

Not to mention the super-strength. It was so cool when he bitch slapped that alien into a wall. That does make him wonder why the hell the aliens were doing those experiments to him in the first place. Wait…

What was he doing before he got abducted? Michael racked his brain, trying his best to recall the events which took place before his torment. He stood on the ocean for five minutes before he gave up. It was hard for him to remember what he had for dinner yesterday, so remembering this shit out would take a while.

Oh well, he'd figure it out later.

Now… on to find land, food, and hopefully some good hooch. He really needed to get drunk, now more than ever.

He looked all around him, trying to decide on a direction to take.

…

After a few miles of walking, Michael decided to run, and noted how he was many times faster than he was before his abduction. He felt the wind against his exposed fingers as he ran faster and faster. Soon, it was hard to even keep his arms from flying behind his back.

It was hard to, he refused to allow it though. That wasn't the proper way to run. However, for some reason it felt _instinctual,_ like that was supposed to be the normal way to sprint. It wasn't though. He kept his back straight, and forced his arms to obey him, swinging them back and forth. He quickly turned his head, and saw that he was creating waves the same way a river boat does, and laughed. He wasn't really getting winded, but he could feel his legs beginning to burn.

He felt his right foot catch on something, and faceplanted at what he assumed was fifty miles per hour. Michael felt his body skid along the ocean like a stone you would chuck along the water to make it bounce.

"Shit! Fuck! Cunt! Ass! Bitch!" He yelled, shouting one curse word after the other each time he bounced across the water.

Once he finally came to a stop, he found himself laying on his back, his pack of weapons gone. He sat up, and shook his head, trying to get rid of his dizziness. After a second, he stood up, and looked all around him, looking for any sign of… well, something you would trip on.

He saw nothing.

"Water style, water prison jutsu!" He heard a man yell from above him.

Michael looked up hurridly and saw a man wearing a dull blue vest falling towards him. He wore a headband like the prisoners he was kept with, so this must have been one of the locals. He was too far up in the air to make out the symbol, but he could see that he had brown shaggy hair. He wore blue pants that stopped at his ankles, and wore brown toe sandals. At his thigh, he wore a small, square pouch that was tied on by white wraps. His hands were both locked together in some kind of formation… wait a sec.

That was a handsign, which meant something bad was coming.

"Fuck off asshole!" Michael yelled.

The Lone Wanderer then felt something tug at his feet, and he looked down to see that the water was seemingly climbing up him. He tried to shake it off, but more water just kept coming up from the ocean. Eventually, he couldn't even move as the liquid had restrained him. He struggled as best as he could against his watery restraints to no avail.

Soon, he was completely engulfed in an orb of liquid, though he could still breathe. The man kept his hands in the same position as he landed and Michael sneered under his helmet. He concentrated, summoning up the hottest fire he could. White flames covered his entire body and the water started to bubble. Eventually, his prison was evaporated, and Michael growled like a rabid dog.

He felt his eyes burn, and looked right at the man. Some things never change, you cant walk around for a bit without something trying to kill you. Michael gave a mad toothy grin underneath his helmet, and cackled at his new victim.

"H-how on earth did you do that!?" The man yelled, his jaw dropping.

Michael raised his left index finger and wagged it.

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Wanna see my next trick? It involves me." Michael said, pointing his thumb at himself. "Your face." He said, pointing to the shinobi. "And a whole lot of fuckin' pain!" Michael yelled, charging at him.

His enemy began doing more handsigns, but Michael kicked his hands upwards before he could finish the sequence. The shinobi's hands began to glow blue, and he back pedaled away from Michael.

"Do you know who I am!?" He yelled.

Michael laughed.

"Should I give a shred of a shit?"

"You should. I'm a Jonin from the Village Hidden in the Mist! Higarashi!" He yelled.

"Oh, well, Im Michael, and I'm a super badass from the village of Hitten in the face!" Michael yelled, running at Higarashi with his right fist raised.

"You fool." Higarashi said.

The shinobi dodged the straight punch, and placed his hands on the water and kicked Michael in the chin, knocking off his helmet and sending him flying ten feet in the air. Before Michael could react, Higurashi had jumped up after him, and raised both of his connected fists into the air, slamming them down on Michael's nose.

He was sent flying back down onto the water, and bounced up immediately after his back hit the ocean, the force reverberating with the blow by Higurashi. Michael's breath was knocked out of him completely when said shinobi slammed both of his sandalled feet against his stomach, slamming him against the water again.

Michael grabbed hold of his legs and twisted his body around, causing Higurashi to fall on his right side. Michael stood up and lifted him into the air, slamming him in the water. He raised Higurashi up again, and slammed him once more. Unlike Michael, Higurashi actually sank into the water when he hit it.

Michael swung around five times, then threw the ninja away from him, sending Higurashi flying over the horizon towards the sunset. Michael looked down at his hands.

Damn he was strong! He must've thrown him at least a mile away! He wiped away the blood at his nose, and rubbed his hand against the water. Then Michael's eyes widened. He began looking around frantically for his helmet, but could not see it floating anywhere. He clenched his teeth and screamed with the realization that it sunk, and ran after where he threw Higurashi.

When he finally came across the bastard, Michael saw that he was drenched. The ninja shook his head, then stood up straight, glaring at Michael with angry brown eyes. Michael glared back, feeling his eyes burn but then Higurashi gasped.

"You- You're an Uchiha!" Higurashi yelled.

Michael furrowed his brow in confusion. Didn't someone say something about Uchiha's while he was captured? Question for another time, and another person who wasn't trying to kill him.

"The fuck is an Uchiha? Whatever, I don't care. I'm going to fucking kill you for making me lose my helmet cunt!" Michael yelled, feet hitting the pavement… or in this case water.

Higurashi shot a fist forward, intent on hitting his jaw, but he looked to be moving in slow motion. Michael stepped to the side of the blow, and uppercutted him with his right arm, sending him flying in the air. Michael flew up with the strike, and spun, giving another punch against his face. He punched him three more times in the jaw, sending him flying up even further. Michael glanced down for an instant, and saw they were twenty feet in the air.

Higurashi quickly pulled out a knife from his leg pouch while Michael was looking away, and slashed at Michaels face. The Lone Wanderer barely had enough time to jerk his head back from what he recognized as a kunai. He felt the blade slash across the bridge of his nose, seeing a vertical line of blood fly. Well, now he had a new face scar at least. Michael grabbed him by the shoulders, and flipped, throwing him back down to the water.

Higurashi landed feet first, but before he could look back up in time, Michael's right foot had already buried itself in his gut. The shinobi spat up some blood on Michaels metal plated greaves, then was sent flying across the water with Michaels foot still placed on him. Michael laughed as they surfed across the ocean.

"Body surfing!" He cackled as they sent twin waves out from between them.

When they started to slow, Michael placed his other foot under Higurashi's chin, and kick flipped him away. The ninja's body spun off into the distance when Michael landed on his feet. The Lone Wanderer placed his hand on his brow, and whistled.

Little fucktard sure did get some distance.

He heard something running up behind him, and turned to see Higurashi running at him, looking completely fine. His brow furrowed, and he pointed at him.

"But… I made you fly over there… am I high or something?" Michael asked him.

Higurashi paid no attention to him, continuing his mad charge. Michael charged lightning in his right hand, and dodged Higurashi's sloppy left hook. Michael punched straight through the ninja's chest with his right hand. Higurashi didn't even seem to care, or even be hurt. His face remained static, showing a face of… _victory_ instead of defeat.

That was when he turned to water, and fell into the ocean. Michael then felt an arm wrap around his throat. By instinct, he tried to lean his face down in an attempt at blocking the arm from strangling him, but it was pointless as the arm had already found purchase under his chin.

He swung around violently, trying to shrug the fucker off, but Higurashi had an iron grip. After a minute of struggling, Michael was on his knee's, trying to breath in. He felt his eyes bulge and his lungs begin to burn, he clenched his teeth, and grabbed a hold of Higurashi's arm. He sent electricity coursing through both of his hands, hearing Higurashi scream in… shock.

Oh god he just made a pun.

The ninja's grip lessened just enough to where Michael pulled his arm away from his throat. The Lone Wanderer stood up quickly, but still held on to the shinobi's left arm with his right hand. Michael continued to send electicity coursing through Higurashi's body, making the smaller man kneel. Michael's eyes widened and his mad grin intensifyied.

Michael pulled Higurashi's arm straight, then punched his elbow as hard as he could with his left fist, shattering the bone and bending the ninja's arm at a ninety degree angle. Higurashi let out a blood curdling scream, and Michael's smile widened.

Michael let go of the shattered arm, watching it dangle at the ninja's side like a noodle. Higurashi held his shattered arm with his still able arm.

Michael grabbed the bloody and swollen head of Higarashi by the sides, lifting him up to eye level. Michael pulled his head back, and swung it forward with all his might, feeling his skull collide with the dazed ninja's. He heard a crack, confirming that Michael shattered his crown.

Higurashi groaned, and Michael grabbed him by the throat, lifting him high in the air. He let his left arm fall to his side, and he willed fire to appear in his hand. Michael grasped the left side of Higurashi's face with his burning hand, inciting a scream of pain from the shinobi.

Michael's insane grin deepened further as he felt the skin bubble beneath his flaming fingers.

"Water style, water dragon jutsu!" He heard two men yell.

He dropped the broken ninja, resulting in a splash, and looked behind him, seeing two other shinobi standing next to eachother. They both were dressed in the exact same fashion as Higurashi, and held their hands together in some kind of symbol.

Which probably meant that something bad was coming.

That thought was confirmed when two giant snake shaped dragons made of water rose from the ocean. Michael's eyes widened and he screamed.

"Holy fuck!"

They were as big as buildings, and they launched themselves at Michael. He raised his hands and shot out two streams of flames at the mythical beasts. The fire didn't seem to be powerful enough to evaporate them however. They pushed through the flames and engulfed Michael in their jaws. He felt himself spin around in the water when the dragons hit him.

Water went up his nose and irritated his sinuses. When he finally came to a stop, he was woozy as hell. He felt a fist collide with his jaw, then a foot. A barrage of punches and kicks assaulted his head, making it turn with each strike, and causing his ears to ring with pain. Two pairs of hands and feet, so it must've been the two who made the dragons kicking the shit out of him at the moment.

He grabbed randomly near the points of impact, and felt as his right hand grabbed nothing but air. His left hand however, caught hold of an ankle. He consentrated on his left hand, and sent electricity coursing through the shinobi's body. The other one was still hitting him, and he couldn't see a damn thing because his eyes were foggy from the hits he was taking.

The one he grabbed screamed in pain, and Michael flailed his right arm around like a lethal laser pointer, sending a jet of flame out. He didn't know if it hit the asshole or not, but it did make the blows stop. Michael squeezed the ankle of the ninja in his grasp as hard as he could, feeling the bone crack under the pressure.

This incited another scream of pain, and Michael mustered up all his might, and threw the shinobi as hard as he could in the opposite direction. His vision cleared up, and he looked around, seeing that the last still able ninja had caught the one he threw. They skidded to a stop, and Michael took a deep breath.

"Fuck off you fucking knobs!" He yelled.

He heard footsteps behind him, and looked to see a dozen men in black hooded cloaks and masks staring at him. The masks they wore were shaped like the faces of animals, and had red paint outlining the edge of it. He heard one of them gasp and they all turned to him.

His mask was in the shape of a crow, like something a doctor would wear during the black plague.

"What do you see Hyuuga?" A man wearing a bunny mask asked.

"His chakra network… It's… different than anything I've ever seen. And he's got a lot of it too, more than any of us, be careful."

"What the fuck is catra!? Why are you all trying to kill me!?" Michael yelled.

One of the cloaked men pointed at him.

"Are you from one of the falling stars Uchiha?"

Michael took a deep breath, and let it back out. Maybe there was a _slight_ chance of being civil here. Slight.

"First off guy, I don't know what an Uchiha is, and I'm sure as hell not one. And if you're talkin' about a falling star, you probably mean the spaceship I stole." Michael said, wiping blood off of his face.

"Spaceship? Is this some kind of joke?" The man asked.

Michael grit his teeth.

"Shut the fuck up and listen, I landed over there in the middle of fucking nowhere" Michael said, pointing towards the morning sun. "I would show you the damn ship I crashed in myself, but it's probably rock fuckin' bottom by now."

"If you are telling the truth, and you're not an Uchiha, then tell me, why do you possess the sharingan?" He asked him again.

"Listen, I don't know what that _is._ I know jack diddly shit about what happened to me okay. What the fuck is a sharingan?" Michael asked.

"Look down at your reflection, into your eyes." The man asked.

Michael furrowed his brow, then looked into the water, and gasped. His blue eyes… were red, and three comma dot marks surrounded his pupil. He fell to his knee's to get a closer look at his reflection, and pulled his eyelid down.

He blinked, then stood back up.

"They ripped out my eyes!" Michael yelled.

"Who ripped out your eyes?" He asked Michael.

"The fucking aliens! My eyes used to be fuckin' blue!" He yelled.

The men in masks all looked at eachother.

"Aliens?" One asked.

"Aliens." Michael confirmed.

His eyes felt like they were melting, and he shut them tight, rubbing them with his hands in an attempt to quell the pain. When he finally reopened them, the men in masks gasped.

"Now he has the byakugan!"

"Oh god what happened now." Michael muttered, looking back down towards the water.

Now his eyes were completely white and blank, like a blind mans.

"Please for fucks sake, I don't even care anymore, is there _anyone_ who can tell me whats going on with my body? Like a scientist or something?" Michael asked.

He was just done. Michael didn't want to fight anymore. He wanted to eat something, drink something, and take a fuckin' shower! If the masked dudes wanted to take him somewhere he would go with them.

"We do at our village, come with us, and you wont be harmed." The man in the bunny mask said.

One of the ninja he was fighting earlier clenched his teeth and glared at them, holding an unconsius Higurashi over his shoulder, and supporting the one with the broken ankle on his other.

"We found him first! We should take him with us you Anbu bastards!" He yelled.

Michael sneered at him.

"See, here's the difference between these guys, and you." Michael started. "They actually tried _talking_ to me before attacking me. You assholes fire water dragons first and ask questions later"

"You were killing one of our men! What were we supposed to do?" The ninja with the broken ankle asked.

"Higurasshole over there tried to trap me in a bubble. A fucking bubble for Christ sake. Naturally, I kicked his ass, then yours. Pussies." Michael said, turning his back on them. "I trust the creepy guys with masks more than I trust you."

He walked up to the man with the bunny mask, and his hands neared his leg pouch.

"Relax, I'm not going to kill at you." Michael said jokingly.

"Kill at me?" He asked.

"It's a joke. I was trying to be funny by saying the term wrong, obviously it failed. Now, where the fuck do we go? Where's your… village? That what you call it?" Michael asked.

"Yes." The bunny said.

Michael felt something stab into his neck, and reached up, pulling it out. It was a needle with a clear brown liquid flowing out of the tip. Fuck…

Michael stumbled around on the water, and felt his eyes begin to close.

"I'll fucking… kill all of you…" He muttered, trying to stay conscious.

His vision blurred, and as he stumbled about the water the black outlines of the cloaked men all began to shift and sway, like some kind of fucked up water coloring project.

"Try to relax." The ninja in the bunny mask said.

Michael threw his hands up.

"Try to relax he says… go fuck yourself you rabbit bastard." Michael groaned. "This is what I get for trying to be nice… you give people a little bit of trust, and they immediately try and kill you…"

"We aren't going to kill you." He promised.

Michael took a deep breath through his nose.

"If that's true…" Michael muttered, drool sliding down his chin. "When I wake up… it better not be on an operating table… you fucks." He said, falling on the water face first.

…

Sarutobi looked down at the form of the boy on the operating table. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. He was dressed in a white hospital gown, and his head rested on a equally white pillow, That made his pitch black hair all the more noticeable. It was hard to believe that he _wasn't_ an Uchiha, hair that black was usually restricted to their clan alone.

Usually.

When the Anbu brought him into the village, Sarutobi was there at the gates waiting. He knew that Danzo would try something with whatever was brought back from the fallen 'star' but the old man had prepared for that, and knew of the Anbu's coming. Hiruzen had him taken from there custody and put into the hospital, and demanded to know everything that had transpired.

Apparently the boy had damn near killed a Mist ninja jonin and injured another. The Anbu black ops members had told him that they saw some of the battle between the mysterious boy and the mist Jonin. They said that he fought like a wild animal, his blows were untrained, yet fatal. They also told him that he could conjure fire and lighting at will.

One of the most amazing things about him though, was his possession of both the sharingan, and the byakuugan. His eyes seemed to change between them at random, and a bit before he fell unconscious, he claimed that they used to be blue. He also started rabbling on about aliens and such before the dart was shot.

Sarutobi would know whether or not those claims were true once Inoichi was done going through his mind.

…

Michael groggily opened his eyes. He had one shitty headache, and not the hangover kind. He wished that it was one of those instead of the nail-in-brain one that he had right now. He blinked, trying to clear up his foggy vision, and saw that he was in a white room. It looked like the infirmary in the vault, and it even had the same antiseptic smell that hospitals did. He looked down at his body, seeing that he was under a thick, white blanket and based on what he could see, he was in a hospital gown.

He could still feel the pip boy on his wrist, which was good.

He groaned in frustration.

Wasn't this technically an operating table? He told those masked bastards what he'd do to them if he woke up on one of these... oh wait.

No he didn't.

He just called them fucks. Those fucks. At least he wasn't dead.

"Revelation 21:6, I am Alpha and Omega; the beginning, and the end." He heard a wizened old voice say.

Michael turned his head to his right and saw an old man in a wide brimmed hat sitting in a brown oak chair. The hat was mostly red, but had white outlines and a red kanji was written on the front of it. His long cloak matched it in color, and Michael's eyes met the old mans.

"So, your eyes are naturally blue." The old man said.

Michael's eyes widened, and he reached for his eye lids, noticing that the strange burn was gone.

"Old guy… my eyes are blue again?" Michael asked him.

"Yes. They are. How are you Michael?" He asked him.

"My head fucking hurts. Now, tell me where I am, why you know my name, and why the _fuck_ you know that line from the bible." Michael demanded.

The old man pinched the bridge of his nose.

"They were right, a potty mouth _and_ a hot-head. Very well. My name is Sarutobi, the Third Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He started. "And as to how I know those things… well, I guess the appropriate term in this case would to be-"

"I swear if you say 'we read your mind' I will scream loud and long." Michael said.

Sarutobi took a deep breath.

"Please don't, we have injured shinobi trying to rest." He said.

Michael sneered.

"I really don't care if old mister Abernathy is trying to take a nap mother fucker." Michael said, narrowing his eyes.

Sarutobi sighed.

"We… er… looked inside your head. Yes." The Hokage confirmed. "Please don't ye-

Michael frowned, and took a deep breath.

"Oh yeah fuck me harder!" He yelled as loudly as possible, simulating pleasured moans.

Sarutobi's jaw dropped and the door to the room opened almost immediately.

"What's going on in here?" He heard a woman ask.

Sarutobi looked to the nurse and put his hands up in defense.

"He's just trying to stir up trouble miss-"

"He was fucking me with his speckled old cock before you walked in lady. Thank you for saving me." Michael snickered.

The nurse scowled at him, and bowed to the Hokage.

"Sorry for intruding. Lord Hokage, I hope you have a nice day, and don't worry, I'll make sure to explain what all just happened with this ruffian to people that are wondering." The nurse said.

Michael placed his hand on his chest.

"Me? A ruffian? Why miss…" Michael started in a British accent. "Go fuck yourself."

She huffed, and slammed the door shut.

Sarutobi looked back to him, his eyes wide.

"You DO have a lot of problems." The Hokage said.

Michael shrugged.

"Can't deny that. You went through my mind… somehow, so you should know I'm from another planet that's super fucked up."

"Yes we know, and its imperitave that you keep that a secret. The people here are… well… superstitious about the ship you destroyed. If they were to hear that you were the one who caused it to fall, I don't know what they would try to do. They think that it's a sign of the end of days."

"Eh. What are they gonna do? Burn me at the stake?" Michael asked.

"Quite possibly." Sarutobi answered.

"I wouldn't let them." Michael said.

"Are you saying that you would-"

"Kill them yes. What?" Michael asked, staring at the Hokage who was looking back with a furrowed brow. "If something tries to kill me, I try to kill it back, those are my wasteland rules."

"This is not the wasteland." Sarutobi said. "These are innocent people who are just scared. You will not harm a hair on any of their heads. Understand?"

"As long as they don't try to harm a hair on mine." Michael said.

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you feeling well enough to walk Michael? I would love to have a chat with you someplace else." The Hokage asked.

"I can walk, I'm not a fuckin' cripple, but I don't wanna walk around dressed in this shit." Michael said, gesturing at himself.

Sarutobi pointed to a white cloth bag at his feet.

"There is some clothing in there, I'll wait for you out in the hall." The old man said, standing up from his chair.

Michael took a deep breath when the Hokage left the room, and pinched the bridge of his nose. What the fuck had he gotten himself into now?

 **All over your face.**


End file.
